Let True Love Set You Free
by Lady Peacecraft
Summary: OneShot Kyo and Tohru. Hope you all like and review.


Let True Love Set You Free  
  
Fruits Basket  
  
*****************************************  
  
Kyo paced on the roof. He didn't know what he should do. He had finally come to terms with the fact that he was in love with Tohru, but he was afraid the she would reject him for the mouse.  
  
'Baka mouse, why does he always have to win? For once, why can't I be the winner between when it comes down to the two of us.' He thought to himself. He often wonders what it was that Yuki had the he didn't that would allow him to win against him all the time. What made him better?  
  
The house was empty at the moment. Tohru was out getting the food that she would need in order to make dinner. The others had been called to the main house for a meeting, which of course never included Kyo. That was why he was able to have some time to himself to think about things without Yuki or Tohru being around to bother him.  
  
He was drawn out of his thoughts though when he heard humming heading in the direction of the front of the house. 'Tohru must be home earlier then she thought she would.' He smiled at the thought of getting to spend some time with her without the others around to but in and bothers him.  
  
Tohru looked up from the path to see that Kyo was on the roof pacing as usual. She called up to him "Hey Kyo, do you want to come down from there and help me with putting this stuff away so that I can start dinner? You don't have to if you don't want to though." he didn't answer he when she said this, but she smiled as she saw him heading off of the roof. She figured that he would help her even if he hadn't said that he was going to.  
  
Tohru really liked spending time with Kyo. She was glad that the others had been called away for the day and that she would be able to be alone with him. It seemed that he would open up more to her when they were alone. She knew that he didn't like the others knowing how he felt and that was why he didn't really talk to her when the others were around. She blushed when she thought about getting to spend time with just Kyo. She always did when she thought about him and her.  
  
A voice behind her brought her out of her thoughts. "Hey, you ok? You look a little flushed there. You aren't getting sick again are you?" Kyo asked her before reaching out to feel her forehead and see if she was running a fever.  
  
"Oh it is nothing. I think that it was just from the brisk walk home. Must have put the color into my cheeks." She replied to him as coolly as she could. She didn't want him to know that she had been blushing because she had been thinking about him just a moment ago.  
  
'She is probably thinking about that damn mouse and doesn't want to say anything about it in front of me.' He thought to himself. "So what do you need my help for? You seem to do fine on your own." He said to her, a little harsher then he meant to given what he had been thinking right before he said something to her.  
  
Tohru's smile slipped a little when he said that. 'I guess that he doesn't really want to hang out with me.' "Oh I am sorry Kyo-kun, I didn't mean to bother you. You don't have to help me." And with that said she turned and headed for the kitchen, hoping that she wouldn't start to cry. She had really wanted to spend time with him but apparently the feelings weren't mutual.  
  
Kyo realized how that had come out and knew that he had made Tohru feel bad. 'Damn cant I ever do anything right? How will she ever like me if I treat her like this.' Then he walked after her into the kitchen hoping that he would be able to appologize to her and make everything between them okay again.  
  
"Yo Tohru. I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to come out the way that it did. I was thinking about something else at the time and so it didn't come out right. Sorry."  
  
Tohru turned to him and smiled. He loved that smile and he wished that he could make her smile like that all the time. "It is okay. I thought that you might have been annoyed with me asking you when you were on the roof thinking. Don't worry about it, it is ok." But inside she still felt kind of sad thinking that the only reason that he was appologizing was because he knew that everyone would be mad at him if he had made he cry.  
  
Kyo watched as the smile left her face and he could tell that she was thinking about something that didn't make her too happy. 'I wonder what she is thinking that would make her sad.' Just as he was about to ask her, he noticed that a tear was going down her cheek. He quickly rushed over to her and wiped it away while asking "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
  
Tohru looked up and into his eyes and figured that now was the only chance that she going to get to tell him how she felt, no matter what his reaction was going to be she felt that she had to know. "I am sorry, it is just that I was thinking that you only apologized because I was going to cry and not because you didn't mean how you said those things before. I sometimes think that Kyo-kun doesn't really like me, but I really like him." She looked straight into hi eyes as she said the next thing to him "I love you Kyo, I love you." And she started to cry more. 'what is he going to say to that'  
  
Kyo reached out and took her cheek into his hand and lifted her face so that she was looking into his eyes. "I love you too, Tohru. I never thought that you could possibly feel the same way. I thought that you liked Yuki and that was why I said those things before. I thought that you were thinking about him, but I love you very much." With that said he leaned forward and captured her lips with his.  
  
He waited to feel the tranformation that he knew was coming, but he never felt it. Instead he felt Tohru start to respond to his kiss. He could feel the love that she had for him when she kissed him. His hand slowly drifted from her cheek to her waist and pulled her too him, crushing her body into his.  
  
He slowly lifted his head and looked at her face to see that her eyes were still closed. Before opening them she whispered "How?" and with that her eyes slowly opened so that she could look into his eyes.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know how I am able to hold you and kiss you but I am greatful for it and I don't need to know how. God it feels so good to hold you." And he leaned into her for another kiss.  
  
When they parted, she said to him, "Maybe this is the power of love. It might have released you from the curse for me." That was the only thing that she could think of that would allow for this to happen.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I plan to enjoy it for as long as possible in case it goes away. True love can set you free I was once told and right now with you I do feel free. Free from the curse and free of the doubt that I had about you wanting to be with me. You have set me free my love." And then he pulled her tightly to himself and leaned in to claim her lips as his once more. All of his thoughts went out the window and the only thing left was the feel of Tohru. He never felt like he belonged more then when he was in her arms and he hoped that he could remain there forever.  
  
***********************************************  
  
This is my first Fruits Basket fanfic. It is a one shot, but I might be convinces to put another chapter if you guys want. I love Kyo so much he is just too adorable and I think that he should be with Tohru. I mean he needs her more and from watching the whole series, it seems that even Yuki and Kagura come to the realization that the two of them care for each other.  
  
Please read and review. Thank you to all those who read this. If you like Inuyasha or Gundam Wing I have other fics that you can check. Thanks again. 


End file.
